1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a method of controlling a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game device for displaying, on a game screen, the whole of or a part of a game space in which a plurality of objects are located. For example, in a game device for executing a sport game played using a moving object (for example, a ball or puck), the whole of or a part of the game space in which a plurality of objects corresponding to a plurality of players and an object corresponding to the moving object are located is displayed on the game screen.
Further, in some cases, such a game device as described above has a retry function (JP 2005-046280 A). The retry function is a function of returning a situation of the game space (for example, location state of a plurality of objects, or the like) to a previous situation (a situation at a time point in the past) and executing the game from that situation. This retry function enables the user to repeatedly practice playing the game from the previous situation.